Hidenka Hazure
WIP Hidenka Hazure is THELEGENDGIANTDAD's OC. She was born a 'Main Character'. Background Hidenka was born to a couple in Buraza town Wednesday, April 28, 1999. When they found that she had pink hair, the doctor proclaimed that she would grow up to become the main character of an anime. Her mother was not ready for such a task, and instead left her husband and new born child. Her husband tried to stop her, claiming that it would "Only add to her tragic backstory." This did nothing, however, to slow his wife down. Because of this, Hidenka has been trying to deny her birth right as a main character. Appearance Hidenka Hazure was born with pink hair ending in purple and blue tips. She tries to keep her hairstyle as plain as possible. She wears plain white panties and plain white socks. She was born with heterochromia, so her left eye is green and her right eye is blue. Personality Hidenka tries to distance herself from others as to not drag anyone into her anime story. When she is met with a cliche anime sequence, she does her best to avoid it. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' ** Hidenka Hazure. * '''When is your birthday? ' ** April 28. * 'Your blood type? ' ** O-. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' ** What? * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' ** It's just me and my father. * 'What's your occupation? ' ** I don't have one. * 'Your favourite food? ' ** I honestly have no preference. * 'Favourite animal? ' ** Frogs. * 'Favourite subject? ' ** Psychology. * 'Dislike subject? ' ** Chemistry. * 'Is there a boy you've been thinking about? ' ** No. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' ** No. * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' ** I tried to join one once, but they all seemed like they'd add on to my 'cliche anime character' list. * 'What's your motto? ' ** Uh... "Leave me alone?" * 'Your special skill? ' ** I try not to think about my skills. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' ** I don't keep anything valuable. * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' ** 'Cliche.' * 'Your forte? ' ** I like to pretend that I have none. * 'Your shortcomings? ' ** I suppose... being born a main character? * 'Places in your memories? ' ** A dark castle. I was invited anonymously. I don't know why I even bothered to show up. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' ** Eh... Water, I guess. * 'How good can you swim? ' ** I'm alright. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' ** No clue. * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' ** I used to like martial arts. Then I realized how cliche that was. * 'Disliked food? ' ** Anything salty. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' ** To not be a main character. * 'Afraid of heights? ' ** Yeah. * 'Dislike thunder? ' ** It's alright. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' ** Sunny. I don't want to sound edgy. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' ** Just a regular pencil. * '''What do you eat for breakfast?'' '' ** Nothing fancy. Usually just cereal. And none of that 'running into school with toast in my mouth'. * Do you believe in ghosts? ' ** Yes. They've tried pulling me into my main character story even more. I dislike them. * '''Can you play any musical instruments? ' ** No. I don't want to pick any up. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' ** Indoor. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' ** I have none. I am an only child. That's just all the more cliche, isn't it? * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' ** Yes. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' * 'Your favourite sports? ' * 'How good can you cook? ' * 'Favourite colours? ' * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * 'How tall are you? ' * 'Shoe size? ' * 'Your dreams? ' * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * 'Bed time? ' * 'Wake up time? '. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * 'And summer? ' * 'What about fall? ' * 'And then the winter? ' * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * 'What's your allowance? ' * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * 'What are your hobbies? ' * 'Tell us your weight. ' * 'What are you capable of? ' * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * 'How do you commute to school? ' * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * '''Where are you living right now? * What kind of place is it? ' * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * 'How's your eyesight? ' * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * 'What job do you have in school? ' * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * 'How long do you study every day? ' * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * 'Are the school rules really strict? ' * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * 'How many friends do you have? ' * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' Main Character Cliche Encounters * '''A wounded prince - Hidenka once came across a wounded prince who asked for her assistance. She walked away. * A magical amulet - Hidenka once found an amulet that would give her powers. She sold it at a pawn shop. * A strange animal -''' She once met a strange animal with weird markings that offered her powers by signing a contract. She bashed the creature's skull in with a rock. * 'Late to class '- On her first day of school, Hidenka was late to class. The only seat left was in the back left corner next to the window. She asked to switch seats. * 'Transfer student '- A transfer student was moved to Hidenka's class. She switched seats before she got involved in some love triangle. * '''Boys only school - Hidenka decided to take up martial arts one day. She found a flyer for a boys only school for martial arts. She burned the flyer. * Stalker - Hidenka is often followed around school by Kouseki Ryomi. Whenever she sees that she is being followed, she confronts Kouseki face-to-face instead of shrugging it off as 'part of her imagination'. * Ancient prophecy - Hidenka was told that she is part of an ancient prophecy in which only she can defeat the supernatural. She ripped the prophecy in half. Trivia * Hidenka is demisexual, meaning she only feels sexual attraction towards someone she shares a deep emotional bond with. ** She is the first demisexual OC on the wiki. * She once considered dyeing her hair, but she figured that 'hiding her identity' would only be more cliche. Category:Females Category:Students Category:OCs Category:THELEGENDGIANTDAD'S OCs Category:Joke OCs Category:Chariot Dude's OCs